


An Understanding

by sassyandsodone



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Study, Explicit Language, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, ish, spoilers for episode 11 of season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyandsodone/pseuds/sassyandsodone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the group of bounty hunters prepare for Lozano to attack, Locus thinks on his relationships with his partners. Specifically, his relationship to Felix and the way his partner makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote

He's annoying. He argues with you at every turn, sometimes without even a reason. He never shuts up. He blames you for things that were clearly his fault. He's uncooperative. He's not exactly stable and is certainly dangerous. You have every reason to hate him. But you'll be damned if he dies tonight.

He is, of course, complaining again. You can't tell if he's joking or actually convinced that you are all about to die. You dismiss it.

“We have enough firepower,” you say. “We also have the cliff to our backs and a thorough understanding of the terrain.”

You turn back to him. You look into his eyes and it happens again. That damn feeling is back.

You've been feeling it for quite some time now for him. It eats away at you when you look into his eyes. Is it loyalty? Rivalry? Loathing? Friendship?

“We have survived worse.”

You walk up to him and push the gun into his hands. You can feel his heartbeat. He’s scared. He faces Death so often. But he's scared when Death looks for him. He needn't worry. He **_will_ ** survive this. For you.

He will not die from a bullet fired tonight. Especially, not one he fires. You’ve never known him to be suicidal but he can’t joke about it. You cherish that feeling he gives you. He isn’t going anywhere until you know what it is.

“But if you waste a single one of our rounds on yourself,” you begin to say but for a moment you don’t know how to end it. What incentive do you have to offer? What threat can you make? He cares for nothing and no one but himself.

“I will be very unhappy.”

You linger for a moment. That feeling surrounding you. What is it? Sure, you want him to live. You want Siris to live. But they’re not the same feeling. Siris is your partner. You care about him. You care about his family. You want him to make it out of this. He has so much to live for.

But Felix, you want him to live for you. You gain nothing from his continued existence. Nothing but that feeling. And God, as you look into his eyes that feeling is so strong, so addictive. You hate him. You must hate him.

You walk away and work on the supplies. He’s living through this. For you.

“Why’s it always gotta be about you?” he retorts.

It's like he's reading your mind. But he's wrong it's never been about you. This is the only time it's about you. He's everything. He is a performer at center stage. He is a cheesy flirt. He is a force of nature. He is problem. He is a curse. But, to you, he is that feeling. So, he is surviving no matter what else happens.

Now, he and Siris are talking. You don’t think it’s important until Felix questions. You stop walking.

“Lozano,” Siris says, “He called you out: ‘Locus and Felix.’ Two bounty hunters but he never mentioned me.”

Siris wants to leave. You don’t blame him. He has a family, people he needs to protect. You have no one but Felix. And you are going to protect Felix. You understand Siris. Maybe he gets that feeling too.

“I was never inside,” he continues.

“The hell are you saying, Mas?” Felix asks.

He doesn’t get it. Why should he? He doesn’t care about anyone else. You understand, though.

“I’m saying I have a family, man,” Siris answers.

“Are you kidding me?” Felix replies. He’s getting angry. He’ll never understand. You understand.

“You and Ortez fight just as well without me.”

“No, fuck that, are you seriously trying to get out of this?!”

“I never wanted this.”

“Son of a bitch!” Felix cries and they both pull their guns.

“Felix!” you cry.

He’s stupid. He’s cold. He can’t understand the desire to protect someone. He’s the only one who only looks after himself. Siris looks after a family. You look after Felix. You need to for both selfless and selfish reasons. He can’t take care of himself; he’s too reckless. And you don’t don’t want to lose that feeling you get from him.

You walk back over to them and Felix looks to you. He trusts you. He’s waiting for your input.

“Siris is right,” you say. Felix’s face softens. He doesn’t want Siris to leave, it’s obvious. But you have to wonder, why? Is it loyalty? Rivalry? Loathing? Friendship? Does he feel for Siris what you feel for him? Or is he just out to give himself the best chance at surviving?

“Lozano has no idea he exists. If he wasn’t here, no one would question a thing.”

Felix just wants to survive. You can tell when he looks back at Siris. He doesn’t get the feeling. You’re relieved. And you don’t understand why.

It takes them both a moment but they put down their guns. Siris looks to you almost thanking you. You understand. Then, he places the gun on the table.

You look back to Felix. He’s angry, he’s confused. And you know he’s scared. But it doesn’t matter. He’s surviving. Whether he likes it or not.


End file.
